Poprocks and Coke
by Jenna-Leigh89
Summary: Wee!chester! Sam and Dean bond a little more over some soda and furit punch.


**Pop Rocks and Coke**

**Disclaimer:** Though this is a Wee!chester fic, I do not own Dean, Sam, or John. They are the property of the CW, which has the best show ever made on, 'SUPERNATURAL'. Hell yeah!

**Short summary:** Dean is 10 and Sam is 6. John leaves on a hunt, and Dean takes little Sammy to a deli because they are out of fruit punch.

"Dean! Sam!" Sam comes running out followed by Dean, still half asleep in his pajamas. "Alright boys if there's any trouble or any problems call Pastor Jim. Keep the door and windows locked. If you go out, don't go far and be back here before it gets dark and stay together."

"Yes sir."

"And Dean-"

"Keep my eye on Sammy, I know dad."

"Good. I won't be to long. There's money on the counter. I'll be back in a couple days."

"Okay, see ya later."

"Bye daddy!" Sam hugs his dad's leg.

John smiled down at his youngest. "Bye Sammy."

After had left Sam and Dean Sat down to eat some breakfast. When Dean had finished he got up and went back into the bedroom.

"Whatcha doin?"

"Going back to sleep because someone decided to wake me up at 7 o'clock in the morning."

"Daddy told me to Dean."

Dean stretched out on the bed. "Whatever, I'm going back to sleep. Don't answer the door for _anyone_, don't answer the phone unless it rings once first, don't break anything, and do _not_ go outside. Wake me up in two hours. Dad'll kill me if I if I sleep all day."

"Kay."

"Sammy, do you even know when it's been two hours?"

"Um."

"Okay, look." Dean grabbed the clock from off the table. "When this little hand here goes on the 9, this number here, you come in and wake me up how ever you want to."

Sam nodded. "Got it!"

"Okay." He laid back down.

Sam went out of the room and turned on the TV and sat on the couch. He kept flipping through the channels, but at 7:30 in the morning there isn't much on to keep a 6 year old focus. Sam was so board that he thought about putting any clocks he could reach to the time Dean told him to wake him up by. But some how Dean would find out and be really mad at him. Sam watched each second tick by on the clock; each second seemed to get longer and longer. Sam wound up passing out on the couch after having nothing to do for 15 minutes.

Dean woke up again at about quarter to 10. Walking out of the bedroom he expected Sam to come running and jump on him, but when he looked over at the couch, Sam was sound asleep. He decided to let him sleep a while longer, until he was done cleaning up their stuff from breakfast. He washed the two bowls and two spoons and put away the cereal, pushed in their chairs, cleaned the table, and whipped off the counter. When he was all done he walked over to Sam curled up on the couch.

"Sammy? Hey wake up."

Sam rolled over onto his back then opened his eyes and looked up at Dean. "I fell asleep, I'm sorry."

"It's okay Sammy. So I guess you were still tiered."

"No, there was nothing to do, I got board."

"Well, see if there's anything on TV. It's after 10, there's got to be something on."

"Kay." Sam starts to go through the channels again. "Dean! Willy Wonka!"

"Yeah, so?"

"Can we watch it? Please Dean!"

"Go ahead, watch what ever you want."

"Aren't you going to watch it with me?"

Dean sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

"Yay!"

Dean sat and watched _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_ With Sam. After it was over, _Thunder Cats_ was on some other channel, and that being Sam's favorite cartoon, they had to watch it. After the show was over, it was 12:30.

"Dean, I'm hungry."

"Okay, what do you want for lunch?"

"What are you going to have?"

"A turkey sandwich, you want that?"

"Yes!"

"Alright."

"Just like yours, how you always make it."

"Sure. Just sit at the table and I'll bring it to you."

"Kay."

Dean made two sandwiches, putting one in front of Sam and sitting across from Sam. By the time Sam was finished with his sandwich he had mayonnaise all over his hands and face. It turned out that Sam didn't want the whole sandwich, just the turkey and cheese, do he took it apart.

Dean laughed at his brother. "Sammy, go wash your hands and face, you got mayonnaise all over yourself. If you just wanted the turkey and cheeses you have said something."

"But I thought I wanted a sandwich."

"Well you just wasted two pieces of bread."

"But I don't like this bread, I like the white bread."

"Wheat bread is better for you."

"But it's icky."

"God, okay fine. I'll get the white bread next time."

"Dean, I'm thirsty."

"Then get something to drink."

"But I want fruit punch."

"We don't have any?"

"No."

"Okay, get your shoes and sweat shirt."

"Why?"

"Because there's a deli down the street. We'll go get some fruit punch."

"Okay!" Sam ran into their room to put on his shoes and get his sweat shirt and he came running back out.

"Come on." Dean made sure the door was locked. "Take my hand Sammy."

"But I'm a big boy Dean. I don't need to."

"I know you're a big boy Sam, I just don't want to loose you okay?"

"Okay."

Sam takes Deans hand and they start walking to the deli. When they got to the deli they had gone in the back where the drinks where. Sam grabbed a bottle of _Hawaiian Punch_ and Dean got a bottle of _Pepsi_.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy?"

"Can I get some candy?"

"Sure, just nothing too big and no gum."

"Okay." Sam picked up a small bag of _Reese's Pieces_. "This okay?"

"Yeah that's fine Sammy."

Sam also grabbed a bag of peanut _M&M's_. Dean picked up a small bag of _Pop Rocks_ and put them up on the counter with his drink.

"You got your drink Sam?"

"Yup."

Sam put the bottle and two bags of candy on the counter.

"Sam, what's with the _M&M's_?"

"I got them for you. You like those ones right? The yellow bag."

Dean couldn't help but smile. "Yeah. Thanks Sammy."

"Welcome!"

Dean paid for their stuff and they went outside and sat on the curb. Dean takes a sip of his soda, then opens his _Pop Rocks_, and put a few in his mouth.

"Dean, what are those?"

"_Pop Rocks_, they pop and crack in your mouth. Hear it?"

Dean opens his mouth and Sam leans in."

"Yeah! It's loud, does it hurt at all?"

"Nah, well once in awhile you'll get a big one and it snaps and will hurt a little but not really. You want to try some?"

Sam nods. Dean puts a few into Sam's hand and Sam put them in his mouth. At first ha make a weird face then smiles.

"It fells weird."

"Want more?"

"No, want some of these?" Sam offers Dean some of his candy.

"No, they're for you Sammy, besides _Reese's Pieces_ and cherry _Pop Rocks_ don't mix well together."

"Okay."

"Hey, do you want me to show you something cool?"

"Yeah!"

Dean dumped the rest of his _Pop Rocks_ into his mouth, and then takes a swig of soda. Pink foam starts to come of Dean's mouth. Then he spits it out like a volcano.

"Ew!"

"Ew?"

"It was cool but you looked like you were sick."

"Like I had rabies, like Cujo?"

"Yeah."

Dean laughed and so did Sam. "We should go back, come on."

"Do it again!"

"I'm all out of _Pop Rocks_, I can't."

"Oh."

"Maybe tomorrow."

"Okay."

They got up and started to walk back.

"Wait."

"What?"

"Hand."

"Oh man."

"Thought you got away that time, huh?"

"Yeah. When won't I have to hold you hand any more?"

"When you're eight I won't make you hold my hand."

"Okay."

"Now come on."

Sam takes Dean's hand again and the head back to the motel.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't loose me, okay."

"Don't worry Sammy, I won't. As long as I'm around nothing will ever happen to you."

"Dean?"

"What?"

"Don't Leave me."

"I won't Sammy, not ever."

**SEVENTEEN YOEAR LATER**

"Why don't you ever leave me alone?"

"Because."

Sam looks at Dean waiting for the rest of his answer, but clearly that was it. Sam rolled his eyes. "Just stay here okay I'll be right out."

"Yeah, yeah."

Sam runs into the convenience store. When he comes back out he's holding a small brown paper bag and climbs back into the Impala.

"Here." Sam hands Dean his bottle of soda.

"Where's yours?"

"Right here."

Dean started to laugh when his 23 year old brother pulls out a bottle of fruit punch. "You're kidding right?"

"So I'm not aloud to like fruit punch anymore?"

"You can like what ever you want dude."

Sam rolls his eyes and throws something at Dean. "Here, jerk."

Dean picks the package up from his lap. "_Pop Rocks_? Dude, I haven't had these in like ten years."

"Yeah, well just don't do that volcano thing you used to do?"

"Like I would do that in my car?"

"Probably not."

"No."

"Whatever just don't do it."

"Fine."

**THE END**

**A/N:** I'm not sure if when you eat _Pop Rock_ and drink _Coke_ at the same time if it gets all foamy, for some reason I just think it would. I actually got the idea for this story when I had 'SUPERNATURAL' and I was on the computer. During one of the commercials I was looking through the song s on my computer and stated to listen to _Poprocks and Coke_ by Green Day and thought that it could be used for a cute title of a Wee!chester story, and then I though of this. So for this story the title fit, and if you know the song it kind of goes with it as well. It's a good song… one of my favorites.

Reviews are loved! Thank you!

-Jen-


End file.
